Lost In Egypt
by RavenBensonRoth
Summary: Synopsis: A young girl aged 15 has gone missing and the only evidence left behind was her school bag that had the name of the school on it. This all happened within the summer break. While in Ancient Egypt Lily finds out that she is a descendant of a princess, and that she also has powerful magic within her that only someone in a royal family would have. While finding out about
1. Chapter 1

Lost in Egypt

Synopsis: A young girl aged 15 has gone missing and the only evidence left behind was her school bag that had the name of the school on it. This all happened within the summer break.

While in Ancient Egypt Lily finds out that she is a descendant of a princess, and that she also has powerful magic within her that only someone in a royal family would have. While finding out about her family in Ancient Egypt, she will also have to work on how to get back home to her family, along with helping to protect the kingdom of Egypt from a great Evil.

1 Chapter 1 Present-Day

It was Wednesday, the 1st of July, the last day of school.

Lily and her friends had just finished their last class of the day and were playing a game of hide-and-seek. Before they could leave the school grounds.

Once they could leave and started walking home, they talked about the plans that they had for the summer break this year.

Frozen Lake High School was a castle that was known as an old boarding school that you start at the age of eleven-years-old.

Halfway home, Lily realized she had left her beloved notebook and drawing pad behind in her locker. She couldn't imagine summer without them, as they had been given to her by her birth mother.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys, I forgot some stuff at school," She said and turned back.

As she retraced her steps to the school, her mind wandered to her plans for her summer break: hanging out with her friends, roller skating, the camping trip to the Rocky mountains.

A cold shiver interrupted her wave of summer plans excitement as footsteps behind her quickened and became louder. A glance back revealed a shadow in the distance. She ran the rest of the way to the school.

She didn't dare slow down until she was safely inside the door of the school. She arrived at her locker panting, her hands slipping on the combination. 'What the heck was that?' she thought as she managed to get her locker open.

Once she had opened her locker she grabbed her notebook, drawing pad and her grandmother's ring, which had also been given to her when she was only 3 years old. According to her mother, the ring and a necklace had been passed down in the family for years, from mother to daughter, but her father had kept it safe for her until she was older.

Lily kept the ring with her on a chain that she had placed in her locker during gym class, whilst her necklace was at home in a box that she kept under her bed, away from her younger sister.

As she was leaving the school building again she looked around to make sure that was alone and that the person that she thought she saw was gone and started to slowly walk back towards the way where she last saw her friends.

About a block from Emmie's house she again felt as though she was being followed. She spun around to catch a glimpse of a shadow darting into the nearby bushes.

While also looking back to see if there was anyone following them even though she didn't see anyone, she was going to be more cautious of what she and her friends were doing and who they would talk to.

As she got closer to her friend's house, she sent a text message to her step-mother saying that she would be home after the weekend since she was going to stay at Emmie's house for the weekend.

It was around 3.30 pm when she reached Emmie's house and the two of them had something to eat then feed Emmie's kitten, Clara.

After feeding and watering Clara, Lily and Emmie went up to Emmie's room so that they could go over the plans that they had talked about when texting each other earlier that day

Lily had been told by her stepmother that they were going to Egypt for a few weeks this year, which she had told her friends while in their last class today. Tomorrow she was planning to go shopping for the trip to Egypt.

Later on, that night when everyone was asleep Lily, was wide awake thinking about the afternoon's events. She had not mentioned it to Emmie but wondered if she should.

Lily kept going over it in her head. The person that had followed her back to school that afternoon was the same person who had been following her again when she was about a block away from her Emmie's house. She thought this to be very strange as the neighbourhood she was in was very quiet. She didn't know what to do. She felt that nobody would believe her even if she did tell someone.

It was around 2 am by the time Lily managed to fall into a light sleep but the next thing she knew, she was being woken up but her best friends younger sister Lucy, who was trying to wake her sister up.

During the time that Lucy managed to get her sister to wake up, Lily realized that she had been asleep for a few hours so decided to get up and get dressed as well. She had to get home to check on her sister Roxy, who was only a year younger than her.

"Lily, what are you going to be doing today?" Emmie asked her long-time best friend as she got up and went to her bathroom to get dressed before coming back into her room.

"Well, I have to check on Roxy, then I need to go shopping for a few things that I might need to take with me when I go to Egypt," Lily said as she sat down next to Lucy on the bed and watched as Emmie tidied everything that had been used last night away.

When everything in the room had been put away, the three girls left the room and made their way downstairs to the kitchen so that they could have something to eat before leaving the house to go to Lily's house.

As they made their way to Lily's house, she sensed something was wrong and took off running towards her house, only to get there and see a police car parked outside.

"Roxy, Roxy where are you?" Lily called she looked for her sister. She saw her about to be put into the back of the police car.

"Hey, what are you doing with my sister? Where is our mother, Roxy?"

Roxy broke free from the cop that was trying to put her into the back of his car and ran as fast as she could to her sister, crying her eyes out.

"Roxy, what's wrong why are you crying?" Lily said as she held her.

The cop that had followed Roxy over said, "Miss she will need to come with us for questioning."

"My sister is not going anywhere with you. Why are you here and where is our mother? She should be here before you even think about taking my sister anywhere," Lily said as she held her younger sister closer to her. It was then that she saw some other people come out of her house with a body laying on one of the medical beds.

"Miss, I'm Detective Benson and this my partner Detective Green we need to ask you some questions regarding where you were and what you were doing at around 9 pm last night."

"Last night I stayed with my friend Emmie Scott and her family. Around 9 pm we had something to eat before going to bed. I was coming home this morning to check on my stepmother and sister because my stepmother would go out for hours at a time and leave my young sister alone," Lily said as she managed to get Roxy to calm down before looking back at the detective again.

"Now what is going on as you still haven't told me why you are here or what has happened or even where my stepmother is."

"I'm afraid your stepmother was found dead in the house this morning, and the only one to know what happened is your sister. She was found sitting by the body by your neighbour, Miss Taylor, when she came to check on your sister for you," Detective Benson said very softly and kindly to Lily to see how she would react to the news that their mother was dead.

"Our neighbour Miss Taylor isn't home. She is on holiday with her family in France and isn't due home till next month and is the only neighbour that my family knows," Lily says calmly as she hid her reaction to the news that her stepmother was dead. She then turned to Emmie and asked her to look after her sister while she had the detective follow her to the house where they talk. Lily and detective Benson walked backed towards the house and crime scene where Lily showed the detective something that they had missed when they were removing her stepmother's body from the crime scene that could clear both their names of their mother's death.

"Do you think we could talk to your sister down at the station to find out what happened?"

"Yes, I'll bring her down, but she may not talk to you. I'm not going to make her do something that makes her worse than what she is just now. I also need to change our holiday plans a bit as we were meant to be going to Egypt this week but with this happening, I'll need to change the day of the flight," Lily said as she and detective Benson walked back to Lily's friends and sister.

Two hours later, Lily and her sister were on their way back home after spending an hour and a half answering questions and telling everything that both of them knew. Lily brought Roxy back to the house where she sat her down and asked her once again what had happened last night with her and their mother even though Isabella was Lily's step-mother.

After sorting everything out with the police and her sister, they packed for the trip to Egypt. It was Monday of the following week and Lily and her younger sister were all set and packed for their trip. They were to meet up with their father Shaun who is a journalist and was working on a paper in Egypt. Roxy stood by the taxi waiting for her sister.

"Lily if you don't get a move on, we're going to be late if you don't get a move on," Roxy said.

"Okay, Roxy, I'm coming now. Just had to grab something, now that I have it we can go. Are you looking forward to seeing dad?"

"Yes and no. I mean, he didn't answer when the police tried to get a hold of him when they found mums body."

"Roxy, you know dad can't get a good connection when he's in Egypt. When he's working, he'll not answer the phone, you know this".

A few hours later, the two sisters were on the plane to Cairo Egypt where their dad was to meet them. Since this was the first time that Roxy had even been on a plane to anywhere Lily let her sit at the window side so that she could look out of it they were halfway to Cairo when Roxy turned to her sister and started asking questions on what had happened to her mother.

"Lily, what do you think happened to mum and who killed her" Roxy had asked quietly as she looked at her sister "I don't know Roxy but whoever it was she must have known her as it didn't look like the door was broken or anything and they must have known that you where in the house"

Once the plane landed, Lily got up out of her seat to get her things along with her sister's things. As they were getting off the plane, Roxy started to look around for her dad but could not see him anywhere. "Lily, where's Dad? I don't see him. Wasn't he meant to meet us when our plane got here?"

"Yes, he was meant to meet us here, but don't worry, I know where we have to go to find him. Once we put our things in our room at the hotel, then we can go and look for him, okay?"

"Yeah, Lily by the way what did you have to grab before we left home? I mean we were nearly late for the flight here," Roxy asked as they made their way to where they could get a taxi that would take them to their hotel.

Lily looked at her sister and thought on what to say to her "don't worry Roxy it was nothing important all that matters is that we find dad"

Once they got to their hotel, Lily went straight up to the desk to see if their dad was staying at this hotel and to also get their room key since she had already booked a room for the both of them.

"Excuse me," Lily said as she stood in front of the hotel reception desk

"Yes can I help you?" said the receptionist.

"I would like to know if Mr Shaun Ross is here?. I would also like my room key for myself and my sister. The room is already booked under Lily Ross," she said.

"Yes, of course, give me two minutes so I can check." Lily waited while the receptionist tapped on her keyboard. "I'm afraid I'm not seeing any Mr Shaun Ross in the system. Here is your key Miss Ross. Your room number is 113, it's on the first floor," the receptionist said as she handed over the room key.

"Thank you." Lily walked over to where her sister was waiting. "Well, we'll have to go looking for dad as he's not at this hotel. Come on, let's put our things in our room then we can go look for him," Lily said as she grabbed her bag and sister's hand before walking towards where she saw a lift.

"Lily, if dads not here, where could he be? You did tell him that we were coming today didn't you? And-" Roxy stopped talking when her sister turned back to her.

"I told dad that we were coming and I'm not sure where he is but I do have a feeling about where he could be now, come on," Lily said as she and her sister got into the lift and pressed the button for the first floor.

They waited within the lift for about five minutes before they heard a ding singling that they were now on their floor, and they found that they didn't have to go too far from the lift to find their room.

Once the two sisters got to their room, Lily used the room key to open the door so that they could go in. "Wow sis, you sure know how to pick a room to stay in while on holiday," Roxy said as she walked over to the bed that she would be using and placed her bags down. She then walked around the room to see where the bathroom was and what the other door led to.

While Roxy was moving about the room checking everything out Lily was setting her bag down on the bed before sighing. She then went over to the bed that her sister had claimed and started to unpack her sister's clothes into the wardrobe and her bathroom things into the bathroom.

Lily then went back to her bed and unpacked her things into the same wardrobe as well as the bedside table.

Once everything was put away Lily called her sister to tell her to hurry up in the bathroom as if they were going to go and look for their dad, and they were best to do it now before it got dark, which would be soon because of the time difference.

As they were leaving the room Lily stopped and turned to her sister "Rox can you wait for me downstairs, I have to go back to the room and get something. I should only be a couple of minutes but you do not go outside the hotel okay," Lily said as she looked at her sister.

"Sure is but what is that you have forgotten? I could go and get it for you if you want," Roxy said as she looked at her sister trying to figure out what she had to go and get back to their room for. "No, it's okay Roxy.

I just need to grab a few things then we can go and search for dad," Lily said as she started to walk back towards the hotel room that she and her sister were sharing.

When Lily got back to the hotel room she opened the room door and walked in and went straight over to her side of the room where the bedside table was.

She opened the top drawer so that she could grab the necklace that she had brought with her, as the necklace once belonged to her birth mother who she had not seen since she was 3 years old as she had walked out on Lily and her dad 11 years ago.

'Mum I wish you were here right now. Why did you leave dad and me?' Lily thought to herself as she left the room again and started to make her way down to the lobby where her sister should be waiting for her.

Once she was downstairs she looked around for her sister but couldn't see her anywhere, so she went over to the reception desk and asked one of the girls there if they had seen her sister. When they said they had and told her where she could find her sister Lily made her way over to her sister who was sitting by the window looking out it.

"Roxy come on, let's go and see if we can find dad anywhere, and we can also have a look around the shops to see if there is anything that we can take home to remember this trip okay," Lily said as she took her sisters hand and they walked out of the hotel and into the streets.

As the two sisters walked along the main streets of Cairo they would stop and look at the different shops to see if they could see anything that they liked and if they could find anything for their friends back home.

In some shops, Lily would ask if the owners had by any chance seen their dad around but the answer they mostly got was no. "Lily, can we stop for a while? My feet are sore and I'm feeling hungry," Roxy said as she stopped to look at her sister who she had noticed was also getting tired as well. "Sure Roxy and I know just the place that we can eat at.

Come on, it's not that far then once we have something to eat we can make our way back to the hotel and start fresh in the morning to look for dad more okay," Lily said as she pulled her sister close as it was starting to get a bit busy and dark. After walking for another 5 minutes, Lily and Roxy came to a stop in front of an old fashioned restaurant where they would be able to get a table and something to eat.

After getting a table they were given a menu so that they could see what they wanted to eat which they found very quickly, and they were able to order it. As they were eating Roxy looked at her sister before sighing and then turning back to her meal. "Lily, do you think we'll find dad while here in Egypt?" Roxy asked as she started to play with her meal. "I honestly don't know Roxy. Dad has always gone off when he found a great story.

There's only one time I remember being happy and it was when my mum brought dad and me out here to Egypt. I don't remember much of the trip, as I was only little myself, but I do know that we were all happy back then. But then when we got back home, things changed.

Dad found this old story about one of the pharaohs, and he was always researching and never had time for my mother or myself, so when I was 3 years old my mother lift dad and me.

It was then he knew he had to change his ways since I was little, but a year after my mother left he meet your mother and remarried, and then they had you.

But to be honest, I wouldn't change a thing because I love you, you are my sister," Lily said as she looked at her sister who was sitting across from her eating her meal.

It was not long until the two sisters had finished their meal. Lily called over a waiter so that they could get their bill before heading back to their hotel, as it was now dusk and was starting to get dark.

Once they had paid their bill the two sisters made their way back to their hotel so that they could get some sleep before they got up the next morning to go out again and look for their dad.

That night as the two sisters were getting ready for bed Roxy turned to her sister when she heard humming coming from her sister. "Lily, what song is that you're humming and could you sing it to me?" "It's a song that my mother used to sing to me to help me sleep and sure come and sit down next to me".

"Hush now, my baby, be still, don't cry.

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream.

Sleep and remember my last lullaby.

Someday we'll meet when you dream.

River, oh river, flow gently for me!

Such precious cargo you bear!

Do you know somewhere he can be free?

River, deliver him there.

Brother, you're safe now, and safe may you stay.

I have a prayer just for you.

Grow, baby brother, come back someday.

Come and deliver us too".

Lily finished the song just as her sister was falling asleep next to her, so she carefully lifted Roxy and carried her over to her bed where she put her into the bed and then tucked her in before getting into her bed so that she could get some sleep. hey, would have another long day the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Lily and her sister woke early so that they could get a good start on looking for their dad who they knew to be in Egypt. They just did not know where.

Once the two sisters were dressed, they made their way downstairs to where they could get something to eat before they went outside to go and look for their dad. They sat down at a table so that they could look through the menus and order their breakfast. Once she had decided what she wanted, Lily put down her menu and watched as her sister tried to find something to eat.

"Lily I can't find anything that I want. What have you picked?" asked Roxy as she laid down her menu to look at her sister.

Lily turned to look at her sister and sighed. She told her what she had chosen to get before getting up from her seat and going up to the counter to order. While at the counter placing their order Lily also grabbed them both a drink and returned to the table with them.

"Okay Roxy after we have something to eat we'll leave and go to where we stopped last night to continue looking for dad"

"Okay, Lily we will find dad won't we?" Roxy asked as she turned away from her sister so that she could look out the window and into the busy streets. She turned back to her sister just as their food was placed in front of both of them.

An hour later both Lily and Roxy had finished their food and drink and were about to make their way out of the restaurant and hotel so that they could start looking for their dad again and hopefully, have better luck than they did last night.

Just as the two sisters were about to leave the hotel someone called their names. Lily turned around keeping her sister behind her so that she could find out who was calling their names. As she looked around she spotted the one person she was hoping to never see while here in Egypt.

"Uncle, what may I ask are you doing here? Roxy and I were just on our way out," Lily said as she held Roxy close to her as they moved away from the one man that Lily hated.

"Well, I heard that your mother had died and that your father was still in Egypt working and that you and Roxy had been on your own, for the last few weeks. I thought I'd drop in to see how you both were coping with everything?."

"Everything is fine Uncle. I can look after the both of us just fine and dad knows that we're here in Egypt. We're about to go and meet up with him now. If you could excuse us, we really must be going. Come on Roxy". Lily said as she dragged her sister out of the hotel doors without looking back.

The two sisters were halfway through the town when they stopped. "Lily why is Uncle Brandon here in Egypt? And who told him about mum and dad?" Roxy asked as she tried to get her breath back.

"I don't know Roxy. Come on let's ask in the tavern here to see if they know anything about dad," Lily said. As they started towards the door, it suddenly opened as someone came out of it.

Lily and Roxy walked in as one of the patrons had just come out of the tavern, and as the two of them walked in. Lily went up to one of the waitresses that had just finished serving one of the tables to see if they knew of anyone that could help with finding their dad.

"Excuse me but do you know if anyone here knows this man? His name is Shaun Ross and, my sister and I are looking to find him," Lily said as she showed the waitresses a photo of her dad with both herself and her sister along with her stepmother.

"Sure do deary. Shaun is in here most of the time when he's not up at the old Egyptian Palace, which isn't too far from here."

"Really? Which way would we have to go to get there as we need to find him?"

"What did you say your names were again?" the young waitress said.

"We never told you our names but I'm Lily Ross and this is my younger sister Roxy Ross. Shaun Ross is our dad."

"Wait, you're the daughters of Lydia Night-dancer?" the waitress asked as she took a good look at the two girls that stood before her, and she could see Lydia in both of them.

"You both look like your mother and father. If Lydia was here she would be so proud of you both. Come I'll show which way you have to go to reach the old palace."

"Wait, my mother is Lydia, but she's not Roxy's. Isabella is Roxy's mum. nd that would be great, thank you." Lily said as she walked with the waitress out of the tavern so that she could show them which way they would have to go to reach the old Egyptian Palace.

"If you follow this path until you come to the end of the road, then take a left, walk for another 5 minutes then take a right. Carry on going straight. You can't miss the palace," the waitress said as she pointed out which way they had to go.

"Thank you, um? Sorry I didn't get your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry I never told you. My name is Lucinda," the waitress said as she stood in front of the girls before seeing them off. hey began to make their way towards where she had pointed, so that they could find the old palace and their dad.

Lily and Roxy were halfway down the road that Lucinda had pointed out to them when they stopped. They could hear someone calling their names. As they turned around they saw Lucinda running towards them.

"Lucinda, what are you doing here?" Roxy asked as she stood next to her sister looking at Lucinda.

"My boss Mary gave me the rest of the day off so that I could help you both get to the old palace where you can find your dad."

As the three girls made their way along the path to the old palace Lily started to have a bad feeling about what they were going to find when they got there.

It was another hour before Lucinda stopped them and pointed out the old palace to them. She then pointed out what looked like a man-made camp. "Lily that's dads tent. The one that he would put up for us during the summer. Dad's here, come on," Roxy said as she went running on ahead. "Roxy, wait not so fast. We don't know if dad's still here or not," Lily said as she grabbed her sister by the neck of her dress so that she wouldn't go running off and get hurt.

They slowly made their way down the hill that they had been standing at the top of. When they reached the bottom of the hill Lily let go of her sister. Roxy took off running towards the palace when she saw a man that looked like her dad.

"DAD, dad," Roxy yelled as she went running towards the man who had looked up when he heard the yelling. He looked towards the young girl who was running towards him before looking behind the young girl and saw Lily slowly walking behind her sister.

"Roxy, Lily. What you both doing here? Where is your mother and why are you both in Egypt on your own?" Shaun called back towards his two daughters.

"Dad," Lily said as she got a good look at the man that Roxy was running up to before she started to run down to her dad as well. "Dad," Lily said again as got nearer to her sister and dad.

"How did you even know where to find me?" Shaun said as he held Roxy close to him while also hugging Lily before pulling away and looking at Lucinda. "Lucinda, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the tavern?" "Mary gave me the rest of the day off so I decided to help Roxy and Lily find the palace so that they could find you."

"Well, thank you for helping them but I'm not sure why they would be looking for me," Shaun said as he stood up from where he was kneeling next to his daughters. "Lily where is Isabella? Does she know that your both here? Shaun asked again as he turned to look at his eldest daughter.

"Um, well, she's not here. It was during the first week of the summer holidays that happened. You know I was to stay over with Emmie and her family the day school finished. Well, I did and I texted Marissa to let her know where I would be that night.

I think it was about 4 pm when I texted her because I had to double back to the school to get something that I had left there. Anyway, the next day Emmie, Lucy and I walked round to our house but as we got to our street I noticed police cars and a ME van.

I ran towards home and went looking for Roxy straight away. When I did find her it was only for her to tell me that Isabella was dead and that the police thought that she had done it." Lily said as she looked down at Roxy who she held close before looking back up at her dad.

"The detective that I spoke to said that they had tried to get a hold of you, but they couldn't. Isabella had told me two weeks before school finished that she would be taking us to Egypt on the second week of the summer holidays, so I kept those plans and Roxy and I got the plane to Cairo airport where you were meant to meet us but you weren't there.

I got us a cab to our hotel, and we got our room key and put our things in our room before we went out looking for you. We didn't get very far as it had started to get dark, so we stopped at a restaurant for something to eat before making our way back to our hotel.

Then this morning we started looking for you again but before we could, Uncle Brandon stopped us. He was asking a lot of questions about you, Isabella and mother." Lily looked at her dad and saw him turn as white as a ghost.

Later that night after Shaun had taken in the news of his wife's death he stood in front of the old palace doors with his two daughters as they all watched as Lucinda made her way back to the tavern.

"Come on girls, it's getting late and I want to have a chance to have a look inside the palace tomorrow," Shaun said as he held the tent flap open for the two girls.

"Dad you never did tell us what you were doing out here or what you're looking for."

"Well, Lily do you remember the story that your mother would read to you before she left and then you would ask me to read it to you and Roxy when she was little?"

"Of course I do. The story of the girl who became the lost Egyptian Princess. She was born to a prophecy that says this young girl would one day be sent to ancient Egypt to help save it. But what does that have to do with anything that's going on now?" Lily said as she sat down across from her dad with her sister at her side.

"Well, the prophecy from the story is real and it's in the palace somewhere. Because of the possibility of it being real, the high priests and priestess hide the real one and then made a fake one with a story to go with it.

As time went on, most of the story and prophecy got lost over time, so I came here to try to find the real one, and your mother.

Lydia knew this and that's why she left when you were little. She wanted me to leave it alone, but something about the words of the prophecy didn't sit right with me." Shaun said as he looked at his eldest daughter who was beginning to look just like her mother.

Later that night Lily sat on her dad's sleeping bag watching as her sister and dad slept without a care in the world, but she couldn't sleep. She sat there on the sleeping bag most of the night thinking about what her dad had told her about the prophecy.

The story used to be told to her by her birth mother when she was little, and now she knew that her mother knew that the prophecy told in the story was fake and that she had left because her dad believed that the real one was here in the old palace somewhere hidden for praying eyes.

The next day the family of three set off in search of a way to get into the courtyard of the old palace. As they went to search, Lily told her dad that it would be better and quicker if she went one way around the palace and Roxy and he went the other way as they would be able to cover more ground.

Shaun looked thoughtful for 5 minutes before agreeing and told Lily that they would meet back at the campsite if they couldn't find a way in this morning and that they would try again later that night just before the sun went down.

It was about an hour later when Lily called over to her dad and sister on the walkie-talkie that she had found a way to get into the courtyard of the palace. She waited where she was for her dad and sister to come over to where she was since she was on the other side of the walls that hid the courtyard from outsiders.

Lily waited for her dad and sister to meet her on her side of the wall of the outer gates. Once they were close to her they could all work on a way to get inside the wall so that they could get to the courtyard to see what it looked like now after years and years that had gone by.

It took another half an hour before the three of them managed to get inside of the courtyard walls and when they did they were left speechless by what they had found. he courtyard looked like time had never touched it, but the palace looked to still be standing with only small bits now missing.

The three of them stood by the entrance that they had just come from with their eyes wide and mouths almost hanging open. Lily shook herself from her shook and turned to her dad,

"Okay dad, do you want to have a look around first before actually looking to see if we can find where this prophecy is hiding?" Lily said as she looked at her dad with a raised eyebrow. She turned back to the palace, so she didn't see her dad and sister shake off their shock over what they had found.

"We'll have a look around first. I want to see what the hieroglyphs say about what happened before the fall of the Pharaoh and his Queen," Shaun said as he walked and looked closer at some of the walls. He could still see most of the ancient writing the Egyptians had done, along with images which told a story of the times in ancient Egypt.

As they were looking around at most of the writing and images on the wall Lily found something very interesting, so she called over to her dad to come and have a look at it.

"Hey Dad, come and have a look at this. From what I can make out it tells of a young girl who was sent to Egypt to help protect and save the kingdom but it doesn't say what her name was, or if it does, I can't find any mention of it." Lily brushed her hand against the wall to see if she could find any mention of the young girl that was shown in some of the drawings.

"Lily, what does this say here?" Roxy asked as she pointed out some of this writing that she had found as she looked to her sister who had started to walk over to her. "Let's see what you found Roxy, oh wow this is a spell of some sort," Lily said as she looked at what her sister had found.

"Can you make out Lily?" Shaun asked as he began to walk over to his daughters.

"Some of it. Let's see, 'take us back, where we came, time and place that is the same past be present time regain." As soon as Lily had finished saying those last three words there was a huge bright light that had begun to shine from her necklace and wall. "What's going on?" Lily managed to say just before the light disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ** **Ancient Egypt **

Lily's POV

I read in my mind what I knew was a spell and the Necklace shimmered a blinding light that even with my eyes closed, was as bright as the sun. I could hear my dad and sister yelling my name, but as I turned my face in their direction, they were gone.

Fear struck me as I began to take in what had just happened. My hand was shaking as I brought it up to my neck where my necklace was.

"What just happened?" I whispered to myself as I turned around a few times—still feeling disoriented from the necklace's glow.

"What happened to my father and sister?"

"Dad!" "Roxy!" I yelled as I walked back down the corridor we had just traversed.

But I stopped again as something looked different.

As I was looking around for my sister and dad, I noticed that the Palace looked different. What I saw took my breath away. The Palace that I had just been in with my dad and sister had been run down and falling apart. What I was staring at now was standing tall and full of people.

The walls of the Palace were now intact. The plaster was smooth and new and the torch holders that were decrepit and empty were now shining bright with the fire of oil lamps.

Actually, everything looked different. It looked like I had stepped back in time but I knew that to be a mistake. I looked around the Palace again as I tried to make my way through the halls of it so that I could get outside to the courtyard.

As I was looking around for a way out of the Palace, I saw that there were some people that were coming out of one of the main entrances, and walking towards where I was half-hidden. I pulled back even more so that the shadows would hide me.

As I stood in the shadows, I watched as a girl around my age maybe a bit younger with black curly hair and what looked like sea-blue eyes, came out of the palace with a young boy in a half- pleated kilt that was wrapped around his body with a pleated end down the front. He looked to be about 14, but I wasn't sure about that.

I moved quietly but quickly through the shadows that belonged to the trees within the garden, so I could get out of the palace and into the grounds where there should be a bit more coverage where I could hide. I needed to try to get to the gate that would take me to the village of the Palace but the thing was, the gate but it was in the middle of the wall and was in view of everyone.

I knew I would have to wait for nightfall before I could leave but I also knew that if I stayed here much longer than I would be caught. And now I had no idea what I would say if asked about how I came to be here in the palace gardens, which I knew to be only for royalty.

As it began to get dark, I began to move through the shadows of the trees again, but each time I saw what looked like a guard, I would stop and hold my breath just in case I was found.

I had just got close to the lower wall where I knew the gate was, but I stopped when I noticed that there were guards at the gate and I wasn't sure why or how I was going to get past them.

"What should I do and how do I get past the guards without them seeing me?"

It felt like I had been hiding in the shadows of the trees for hours when I saw my chance to try to move a bit more towards the gate. I got closer to the edge of the trees when I saw something in the corner of my eye.

I stopped as I turned to see what it was. I found myself breathing in deeply as I saw the Queen of Egypt walking right towards me. I went to pull back but something had grabbed me and stopped me. I was too scared to look behind me to see what and who it was.

"Quietly move forward with your hands where we can see them, young miss," said a deep voice in my ear I sucked in a deep breath. I let my breath out slowly as I moved forward out of the trees and stood before the Queen of Egypt.

"Who are you and how did you get into these gardens?" the Queen asked as she stood in front of me.

As I came out of the trees I kept my eyes to the ground as I knew from when I was in school that you never look the royals in the eyes.

"My name is Lily Ross and I'm not sure how I came to be here in your gardens as the last thing that I remember is being with my father and sister before this bright shimmering light began to shine from my necklace then I was here," I said as I placed my hand to my neck where I knew the necklace that my mother had given to me when I was little was nestled.

"Look up child, you will not be in trouble if you look me in the eyes," the Queen said as she raised my head up so that she could see my face.

"Of course my lady," I said as I raised my eyes from the ground and got the shock of my lifetime. The Queen was very young and had the same colour eyes as me.

"How did you know that I was a queen and not a servant that works in the palace?" Queen Tamara asked as she looked at me with a surprised look on her face.

"Where I'm from I did a history report on the Queens and Pharaohs of Egypt," I said as I was made to walk beside the Queen as we made our way back into the palace and towards the throne room.

I have been stuck in ancient Egypt for a few months now and everyone has been nice to me even the Queen has been great, but as the days go on, I miss my family more and more every day thinking about my dad and my sister asking myself 'are they okay,? are they back home trying to figure out what happened to me,? are they trying to find a way for me to come home to them?.'

While I've been here in ancient Egypt the Queen has allowed me to live in the city and come up to the palace so that I can use the library which I have been doing almost every day and today was no different. The house that I now live in is near the edge of the city and close to the market which is perfect for me when I have to get food.

I was in the city one day and making my way up to the palace when a young boy and girl came running into me and knocking me down.

"Oh, my I'm so, so very sorry miss are you okay,? Melinda I've told you not to run off this is what happens" the older sibling said to his younger one "oh no it's fine I wasn't watching where I was going, since I was lost in my own thoughts just be careful next time okay" I said as I helped the young child up off the ground.

"Yes miss, Aron do you know who that is,? I've never seen her before," Melinda said to her brother as they both watched me walk off towards the palace.

I had heard what the brother and sister had said to each other as I made my way up towards the Palace as I was needing to speak with Queen Tamara about something that I could not shake off and I also need to see if I'm still able to use her Library as I have a feeling that not everything was true about my mother's family .

As I got to the gate of the palace I stopped to try and clear my mind of everything about my family because part of me didn't want to find anything out but I knew that I needed to get back home to my dad and sister allow I do miss Roxy a lot but until I know how to get back, I will just have to stay here.

"Good morning Miss Lily, how are you today?" one of the guards asked me as he opened the gate so that I could enter the courtyard "I'm good, I'm just here to see the Queen about a few things and hopefully use the Library as I want to check a few things" I said as I made my way into the palace I stopped to look at some of the drawings on the walls before moving on again but stopped again as I had just realised that I didn't know where the throne room was or if the Queen was even there.

"Excuse me but could you tell me the way to the Queen's throne room," I asked one of the servants within the palace.

"Of course mam if you just keep going straight then take a left it's the second door on the left and the only one that has guards outside it," the young servant girl said, "before I go what is your name?" I asked as I looked at the young girl in front of me

"My name is Melody, Melody Muto"

"Well thank you, Melody I best get to the throne room," I said as I made my way down the hallway that Melody pointed to.

I was two feet away from the doors of the throne room when someone knocked into me and knocked me down as I falling forward I put my hands out in front of me to stop myself from falling I looked up to see a young boy around the same age as me.

"sorry" he said as he walked into the throne I sat there on the floor fuming 'sorry is that all he has to say to me when he just knocked me down and didn't even help me up before walking off, but I do wonder who he is' I thought to myself as I got up off the ground and walked towards the throne room door and knocked before entering

"Your Majesty may I speak with you," I said as I walked forward before dropping into a bow

"Of course Lily but first I would like you to meet my husband and the Pharaoh Akhenaten along with my sons crown prince Atemu and Prince Alexander," the Queen said as she pointed out each one and stood from her throne and walked towards me.

"I'm very pleased to meet you my Pharaoh and Prince Atemu and Prince Alexander, I'm Lily Ross and I've not been here long but I do love it, it's such a beautiful city Egypt and one that I have come to love," I said as I gave a bow to the Pharaoh and the two princes.

"My Queen I was wondering if I was still allowed to use the library as I have a few things that I need to check out that I didn't the last time we spoke before I moved into the house in the city" I said as I looked at Queen Tarma, but making sure that my eyes where not looking right at her as I knew the laws from this time when commoners spoke with the royal family they were never to look the royal family in the eyes as it could mean your death for it.

"Of course Lily come I'll take you to it Atemu, Alexander, you both come with us as well since you have lessons to do with your magic"

"Yes mother," both boys said as they followed their mother and myself out of the throne room "Tarma" I heard the pharaoh say as he walked towards the Queen who was standing to the right side of me.

"yes Akhenaten," the Queen said as she turned towards the Pharaoh

"may I have a word with you,? I'm sure the boys can show young Lily to the library while we talk,?" Akhenaten said as he came to a stop just to the left of me and Atemu

"Of course dear," Tarma said as she looked at the Pharaoh before turning to Prince Atemu "Atemu, Alex would you mind showing Lily to the library for me and give her a hand if she needs it while she looks for the things that she needs," the queen said before walking off with the Pharaoh towards what I thought to be his office

"Well we may as well show you to the library, but what is it that you're looking for," Prince Atemu asked me as the three of us walked along the hallway, "has the Queen told either you of the Pharaoh on how I came to be in Egypt Prince Atemu" I asked as I kept looking forward.

"I think mother mentioned that she has her personal guard found you in the gardens and that you told her how you came to be here something to do with a light and your necklace," Prince Alexander said as he turned his head to look at me and pointed to my necklace that was around my neck

"Yes you see I'm not from this time to me this is the past of Ancient Egypt the time I'm from there is not much left of this Palace, while I was with my dad and sister help him research the runes of the palace for a story that he was working on for his job my sister found what looked to be a spell of some sort, as I was saying the words a bright light came from my necklace and the next thing I know i'm in a palace that looks rebuilt so I had made my way outside to the gardens and hide in the trees to see if there was anything that could help me that's when I saw the Queen, who by the way I was shocked to see that I looked similar to her" I said

"Yes mother was very shocked and so was our father and our self when she told us about you, but you still haven't answered my question on why you need to go to the library," Prince Atemu said as she turned to look at me.

"Well I want to see if there is any way for me to go home to my dad and sister and it's not that I don't love it here I do but this isn't my time and I missed my dad and sister their all I have right now as I don't know who or where my birth mother is and my stepmother was killed before my sister and I left for Egypt and before I found myself here"

"Lily why do you not look at us when you speak with us," Prince Alexander asked as he looked at me then at his brother then back at me "Is it not forbidden to look you in the eyes"

"Yes it is," Prince Atemu said

"then that is why I do not look at either of you when speaking"

"But if we were to give you permission to look at us," Prince Alexander said

"then I would look at you but as you have not given me that permission I will not," I said and kept walking

"Atemu should we not give her permission to look at us when speak because I noticed that when she was speaking with mother Lily was facing her but her eyes would not look at mother and I think it was in case father said something"

"Your right Alex I know when mother told you father and me about lily she did say that she had given Lily the permission to look at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 ** **The Royal Library **

Once Lily, Prince Atemu and Prince Alexander got to the library Lily went straight to the far side of the library to see if she could find any books on what was thought of time travel although she didn't think of it as that but as a reason for her to be here in Ancient Egypt was it to find more about her mother or something else.

"Lily may we speak with you before you start looking through all these books," Atemu said as he and his brother came into the library with Lily but stood off to the side while Lily rushed around the library "Um sure my prince what is it you both want to talk to me about" Lily said as she pulled a couple of books off their shelves

"Well for one we both would like you to call us by just our names"

"Are you sure"

"Very Lily we would like for you to just call us Atemu and Alexander or 'Alex' for short," Alex said as he looked at his brother before looking back at Lily

"Okay if you're both sure then I will Alex, Atemu thank you both for the permission," Lily said as she went to a few more shelves for some more books

"We would also like for you to look at us we speak with you," Atemu said as he went to help Lily with the books that she had just gotten from the shelves.

Hours had passed when suddenly Lily let out a noise that sounded like a small scream "what, what is it, Lily what have you found?" Atemu asked as he came over to her side to look in the book that she had in front of her.

"I think I just found something to do with my birth mom Lydia Night-dancer but I'm not sure one what to make of it since I don't really know anything about as she disappeared from my life when I was two years old," Lily said as she pointed to a name within the book

"It says here that Alyson Night-dancer was a princess of Egypt but doesn't say which part of Egypt and that she was 15 years old when she went missing from the royal palace no one in the palace saw or heard anything when it happened, it's like she just vanished into thin air"

"Here look at this" Alexander said as he showed Atemu and Lily an old photograph of a young girl in a long white dress her bright red hair up in a bun with what looked like a wedding vale over her face but you could still see her eyes which were a sapphire blue on her index finger on the right hand was what looked to be a ring.

"This must be Alyson's wedding day because that ring on her finger looks like a wedding dress and she is in what I think is a wedding dress with the vale over her face but look at the names on the bottom of the photograph Melinda on the right in the blue, Melody on the left in the lilac Miriam at the front in wedding dress and Alyson at the back in the pink dress" Lily said as she points them out "but look Alyson looks like she was crying when this was taken.

After a few more hours of looking through almost every book in the library, all three of them took a break so that they could get something to eat as it was near lunchtime "we best get down to the dining room or father will not be happy with us Alex" Atemu said as he closed the book he was reading and looked at his brother who had just mark his place in the book and closed it the same with Lily.

"yes Atemu you're right we do need to get something to eat we have been at this for hours Lily are you sure there is anything in these books about that spell that you said brought you here," Alex said

"Yes I'm sure I might find it later when I don't have a headache from looking at all these books," Lily said as she marked her place in the three books that she was reading before closing them and got up out of the chair that she was sitting in so that she could walk around.

As Lily, Atemu and Alex left the library and made their way to the dining room to meet with the Queen and the Pharaoh "So Lily what are you going to once we've had dinner" Atemu asked as they walk along the hallway "I'll go back to my house in the city since that's where I've been staying right now as I didn't want to within the palace" Lily said looking at Atemu who was on the left side of her and raised her hand to the necklace that she was wearing.

They had just arrived at the dining room and went to open the door where they heard a noise come from the other end of the hallway "What was that" the three of them thought to themselves before shaking it off before walking into the dining room.

"Good afternoon Lily, boys how did the research go Lily" Tarma asked as she heard the three of them come into the dining room.

"It was fine my Queen if I may come back tomorrow to do more research as there are a few things that I need to get from my house before I can search anymore," Lily said

"That's fine I'll a few guards go with you so that you get home safely," Akhenaten said as he looked at Lily

"Thank you, Pharaoh, you don't have to but thank you all the same" Lily said as she sat down at the dining table.

A few weeks had passed and Lily was back in the Palace library when she found a book that looked like the book her father had when she was a child 'I think this is the book I've been looking for it's the same as the one my father had when I was a small child'. Lily thought to her self as she pulled it off the shelf but started to cough because of all the dust that was on the book 'book of prophecies by high priests Seth 1963'

Lily took the book back to her desk where Alex was waiting for since he was still helping her do her research as she sat down in her seat she opened the book to find what looked like an old prophecy.

'Majestic Queen of Egypt shall have two powerful sons one of darkness who is withdrawn

and one of light who be shown

Son of darkness will fall

Son of light will help the son of darkness

A girl from the future will show

born with power over ice, to be blown away in fate's breath.

Her gaze shall mirror the Eye, and her heart gifted with wisdom,

But beware the moss that grows upon the bones who sing a deathly hum

For the girl of ice shall save Egypt,

From evil'. "Well I think I found the prophecy that I, my dad may have been talking out but I'm not sure if it is or not," Lily said as she shows the book to Alexander.

Later that night when Lily had gotten back to her house, she sat at the desk that she had in her living room and took out the book from the library the only people who knew that she had the book was Prince Alexander and the Queen as the Queen was trusting her with this book.

Lily was hoping to find some answers within the book as she just now realised that this was the book that her dad used to read to but it was the one that her mother used to read to her before her mother left that is.

The book that her dad used to read to her and Roxy was about two princesses who were born to a Queen from a land called the OZ and that one of the princesses would have dark powers, and one would have light they would battle for an emerald where only one could hold it and take the thrown but light had won over darkness and the older princess saved by her sister that story was similar to the one her mother used to read to her but she could figure out how they where similar to each other.

As she read through the book she began to realise just how much the two stories that her mother and father told her growing were similar to what was happening now because now the story that her mother told her was about a young girl who had found themselves within the Palace of ancient Egypt by a blinding white light where the girl had been in Egypt of her own time doing research for an essay.

'Hm it strange that the two stories that my parents tell me growing up are the same as what is actually happening to me now well best get some rest if I'm to help up in the Palace tomorrow I just wish I knew how my dad and sister were I hope their safe' Lily thought to herself as she closed the book and locked the door to the house before going in to her room and changing into her nightdress got into bed then turned and blew out the candle that she had taken with her into her room.

Lily lay down in her bed and closed her eyes think of her dad and sister and ways to get back to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** **The Royal Library part 2 **

The next day Lily was again in the palace library when the doors of the library opened and one of the high Priests came into the library looking for something that the Pharaoh had wanted for one of his meetings that he had today.

"it's Lily right," the Priests asked as he looked away from the books that he was going through trying to find the book that the pharaoh wanted "Yes Priests that's my name can I help you with something," Lily asked as she turned in her seat to see what the High Priest was doing "please just call me Seth, I hate all the titles and yes I'm in need of a book for the pharaoh, the book I'm looking for has a star on it and hieroglyphs on it have you seen it" Seth said as he looked at Lily then back at the shelf that was looking at "yes I've seen it second row down top shelf in the middle it's the only one that is the colour of the night sky on that shelf" Lily said as she stood up and showed Seth to bookshelf that she was talking about before walking back to her seat so that she could read the book that she had with her

"Thank you, Lily," Seth said as he grabbed the book and walked out of the library with so that he could get to the meeting in the throne room on time.

A few hours later Lily gave up on reading through the books that she had in front of her and decided to go for a walk through the palace gardens. As she was walking around she came to a small lake that was in the gardens and sat down for a bit so that she could think, as she was sitting there in her own thoughts she never heard the two princes come up behind her till they touched her shoulder which caused her to jump and almost fell into the lake "Atemu, Alex, don't do that you scared me half to death what are you doing out here anyway I thought you both had a meeting"

" yeah we do but we're taking a break right now and we went to the library to get you but you weren't there so we had to ask one of the servants if they had seen you and they told us that they seen you come out here everything okay" Atemu asked as he sat down next to Lily

"Everything is fine Atemu I just had enough of reading all the books so I decided to take a break from it and I had to get some fresh air around me anyway," Lily said as she turned her head so that she was looking at Atemu and Alex who was also sitting down next to his brother.

An hour had passed when all three of them decided to get back inside the palace as they made their way into the palace "well we best get back to the meeting, we'll see you after Lily okay" Alex said as he walked away towards where the throne room was while Atemu stayed with Lily so he could walk her back to the library "Atemu why are we going back to the library I was just going to go back home for a bit so that I could rest" Lily said as she walked beside Atemu as they turned down the hallway that leads to the library.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Present-Day

It had been about a month since Lily disappeared, Shaun and Roxy had to get back home to sort out his wife's funeral but Roxy didn't want to leave Egypt without Lily but as we were walking back towards where the camp was set up. Roxy and her dad had decided to get some sleep before they left the next morning so that they could get to tavern early the next morning.

The next morning Roxy had woken up first and had decided to try and make some breakfast for herself and her dad who she knew would be waking up soon.

It was just going 8 am when Shaun had gotten up "Morning Roxy how long have you been up," Shaun asked Roxy as she passed him some food Shaun took the food and sat down next to his daughter "I've been up since 7 as I know that you want to get an early start today so that we can get to the tavern before lunchtime" "Yes Roxy you're right I do want to get an early start once we have eaten and have packed the camp away then we can leave."

"Dad what about Lily do you think she's okay," Roxy asked as she finished eating and went to clean up the dishes before going to the tent that she was meant to be sharing with her sister.

Two hours later after everything was cleaned up and packed after Roxy and Shaun were making their towards where the tavern is when they bumped into Roxy's uncle Brandon which Roxy found strange that he would turn up here just as Lily had disappeared "Brandon what are you doing here" Roxy heard her dad, say from where she stood next to her dad "I was in Cairo last month when I had bumped into the two girls and was looking for since I heard and Bella" Brandon said as he looked at his brother in law and Roxy before walking off. "Dad come on the tavern is only 5 minutes away we can rest there for the night and then tomorrow we can get to the hotel then from there to the airport," Roxy said as she ran off in front of her dad.

5 minutes later Shaun and Roxy had gotten to the tavern and were able to find a seat so that they could rest for a bit before calling over a waitress so that they could order something to eat and drink "Welcome to the Puzzled Dragon Tavern how can I help you" "Lucinda is that you" Roxy asked as she turned towards the waitress

"Roxy, Shaun how are where is Lily did something happen while you were up at the old palace is she okay," Lucinda asked as she took their orders "she fine but what do you mean did something happen up at the old palace," Roxy asked as she looked at Lucinda who had sat down at their table while she was taking their order.

"Oh it's nothing just an old tale that used to be told that parents used to tell their kids or at least that what I heard it was but there is another story where it's said that there is a spell-like inscription on the walls of the palace, and if the person who has even a small bit of magic in them or a family heirloom. That, if the spell is said they will be transported to the past to fight a great evil that would try to take over Egypt." Lucinda said ass she looked at both Shaun and Roxy in the eye.

"How do you know this" Shaun asked as he turned towards the waitress


End file.
